Legend of Legion
by Ndr-Dragn
Summary: Thomas, an avid free runner known throughout town, loves the game Minecraft. He knew everything about the original game, but knew much more about some mods, such as MobTalker and a few others. When a link is sent to him asking if he wants to be literally INSIDE the game, playing it, he complies. Why wouldn't he! [There will be violence, language, and lemons. You have been warned!]
1. The Apology

**Hello!**

 **To start this off, I am basically completely changing my OC.**

 **This time he won't be as pessimistic, and he is more of a teen than an adult.**

 **Yes, he still has a well-paying job, so he can support for himself.**

 **He won't be living in a two story house, more like an apartment with two bedrooms.**

 **Yes, his name is still Ender, or Thomas. And some people wanted to know why he was named Ender. He plays enough games that his friends started calling him Ender, and it stuck with him. His official name was Thomas.**

 **He won't have a special sword.**

 **What will he have then?**

…

 ***Flashback***

 **Chase: dude can u be here on Sat**

 **The usual? : Thomas**

 **Chase: yeh**

 **See u there : Thomas**

 **-SATURDAY-**

" **You ready?" Chase said.**

 ***Nod***

" **Let's go."**

 **The two weren't mischievous, they just knew how to run, which usually led them into trouble.**

 **They were free runners. They knew how to get up to high places. No they weren't like Assassin's Creed where they could just jump from any ledge and land on another, but they knew what they were doing. The police were actually pretty calm about what they would do. If a call came in about two people running across buildings, after asking what they wore, usually being grey and black hoodies, they would dismiss it. They still kept an eye on Chase and Thomas though.**

 ***End of Flashback***

 **So yeah. Thomas is a free runner. He has some athletic ability.**

 **I hope you guys will love the new story, and try to review when I get the first official chapter in! Give me some feedback!**

 **I hope you guys have a good April 1** **st** **! (Try not to fall for any fake YouTube videos!)**


	2. The Disappearance

**Hey guys! This is going to seem a little rough for the start of this story, but tell me what you guys think! I REALLY need to know!**

 **-Ch1: The Disappearance-**

Back then, I really thought I could rule the world, so to speak.

I still think that now.

I bet people will wonder what happened to me.

Why I disappeared.

I grew up the exact way I wanted it. Athletic, yet not ripped; smart, yet fun. Cunning, yet careful.

I loved it all. I saw people come and go, made friends of whom I still am today. Yet I just had to 'up and leave'.

As a father of one, my child was my joy.

My wife, Mary, was my spark of hope.

We had been together for 10 years, married I mean. We had a child named Nick, Nick Doom.

No, I'm not joking, my last name is Doom. Cliché, no?

My family and friends know I'm an avid gamer, playing Minecraft, CS:GO, Portal 2, Pacman, and I knew my way around them all.

In reality, gaming was my downfall, but a way to a new life.

We were a prosperous family, so if something happened I could survive. I taught them ways of survival, in case of a need to run away.

Glad I did that before I left.

People wonder what happened, but I'll tell you, because you are reading this. Thanks for taking that precious time.

So , like normal, I was playing some games, mainly Minecraft.

I've heard the stories of people disappearing because of 'Herobrine' and I couldn't give two shits if he WAS real. 'Being teleported and picked to die'. Bull. HAH!

I WANTED that shit. I WANTED to be in Minecraft. THAT'S how much of an idiot I was.

And you know what?

It happened.

I was just playing games. I saw a link. I clicked it. End of story.

I read the fine print, looked up all the 'big words'.

I didn't see a catch.

I knew what was coming to me.

But I knew my way 'round games.

You see, I was a mod developer. Not a big one, but I knew more than I did. I knew about Mob Talker, Mo' Creatures, MoreTNT, all of those.

Did I play with them? A little.

Mob Talker, you mean? No, hell no. I mean, 'Cool, talking mobs!' , but 'Really? Busty talking mobs?'

At least I had a SMALL bit of decency.

Anyways, yeah I got sucked in.

I mean, I knew what was coming

 _And I'm going to have to face the consequences._

-End of Ch1-

 **So there's a little backstory for what happened. I will try to update tomorrow, but I won't have time until next Friday. See you guys then!**


	3. The New World

**I know this is a little late, but my schedule just isn't opening up ANYWHERE. Enjoy this little tidbit I was able to get in.**

 **THE ULTIMATE MORNING CLUTCH**

 **-Ch2: The New Life-**

I woke in a forest.

Most people think you ALWAYS wake up on a beach. That is wrong. Heck, I've spawned into Minecraft in the middle of the ocean!

I checked my inventory, because sometimes I get a map and 3 steak.

No dice, but I did get a small handbook.

The book read:

 _Dear Thomas,_

 _You are the first to come willingly to my realm in a very, very long time. I would think that anyone else would be foolish and absolutely insane, yet you knew the consequences and had played the game previously. Maybe you are insane? Oh well. I'm not going to stop you from your new life, but be warned, there are some… 'mega' suprises awaiting you. Oh, and you'll stop ageing when you turn 27 in the days._

 _Another book should have appeared in your inventory. Sorry about the mod. It was random._

 _-N_

So I'm guessing that 'N' stands for Notch. And another book DID appear.

The book said:  
 _Mobs, and You!_

 _The Mob Talker mod has a-_

NO.

NONONONONOONO.

…

"DAMBIT!"

I'm going to have to deal with this the entire time I'm here?!

Shit!

Another book appeared in my inventory.

 _Dear Thomas,_

 _This entry will erase itself when you close the book. If there are any small questions that you have, their answers will be written in this book. Let's say you wondered; 'Does time run normally like in the real world, or does day and night cycles only last 20 minutes?' The answer will appear as; Time runs as it would in your world._

 _-N_

Well that's nice to know. Wait, how many years in Minecraft would 1 year be in the real world?

 **-Timeskip: 10 minutes-**

*The answer to the question is 72*

I had gathered up a stack (64) and a half (32) of oak logs.

Wait, how do I access them?

 ***POP***

"What was that?"

I checked my inventory. The book had updated. The new entry read:

 _'How do I access my inventory and the 2x2 crafting grid?'_

 _Imagine you see an outside grid view of your inventory. This should open the inventory. To access the crafting grid, simply open the inventory, make a motion like you are grabbing the item(s), and place it in the grid. The same is to move items._

I guess he was right about the book updating.

So lemme try this.

 **-Timeskip: 5 minutes-**

I realized something was wrong with my body when I opened my inventory. My character model looked just like me.

Round. With detail. Not just blocks.

And according to that book which I didn't even need to read, I looked like a Mob Prince. I'll be damned if I run into one of those, and may I die before the Princesses find me.

I was able to build a small house quite quickly thanks to the real time daylight cycle. If time runs normal, that means I'll have a bigger day, but a MUCH bigger night.

I wasn't able to find any sand for glass previously so instead I just used trap doors. I can shoot out, and I can close then, so they can't get in.

I fell asleep on my new bed, in my new home.

 **-POV: ?-**

Someone's here.

I know this forest by heart, and someone's cut down 24 trees.

My scouts tell me that the Ender Dragon now has a mob prince.

What the Nether is going on?

I'll be checking this out tomorrow.

 **-POV: Thomas Timeskip: 9 Hours-**

I woke up easily. That was a good rest, considering I'm the prey.

"Good morning Vietnam!" I shouted to no-one in particular.

"If the mob princesses get wind there's a new person here, I am screwed. If so, I feel that I should use the nomad strategy and keep moving my house. I mean, the day cycle would be long enough to do that," I said.

"Why would you move your house?"

FUCK.

" _Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, so much nope,"_ I said, quoting JonTron the Legend.

I turned around only to find a scantily, grey-clad woman, stand in my home with two other skeletons. The skeleton princess. How did she know I was here already?

… I wasn't attacked last night from the trees. The skeletons must've thought I was a prince already. Not too sure if that's an insult or a complement.

"Again, why would you move your house? You ARE the new Ender Dragon Prince, aren't you? But wouldn't that mean you would have a base in the End?"

She kept talking to me, and also talking to herself, but I had my back to one of my windows.

 **I had a terrible plan.**

My plan was two break the block under the back window. I could still crawl, not just crouch, so I could fit under it.

"ANSWER ME!" She shouted.

I was already halfway through breaking the block. I needed more time.

"I'm not really sure why I would move my house."

That was all that I needed. With a pop, the block broke. She knew exactly what was going to happen, but couldn't stop it. With any luck, she wouldn't try to crawl under, thinking she's too dignified. I slid under the trap door, placing a cobblestone down behind me just to make sure and give me time.

It was muffled, but I heard her scream,

"Don't just stand there, get him!"

I need to get away fast.

 **-Timeskip: 5 Minutes-**

If the daylight cycle runs normally, does food last for longer than it does in Minecraft when I'm sprinting?

 ***POP***

I'll check that later.

I wasn't sure if they gave up chase, but I needed to find a place for a new home. I have to keep moving if I want to stay alive.

 **-POV: ?-**

"Don't just stand there, get him!"

He had ran under the trapdoor, something I was not about to do. He was fast too. Must be the Ender Dr-

WAIT.

If he was a Mob Prince, why would he be running? Because he isn't a mob prince.

A new human has entered the world.

We had ran out after him, but he was gone. I few blocks away there was a staircase going up to a tree.

He's running on top of the trees? Only that spider bitch would do something like that.

But hey, it's working for him. And he's gone.

There's no way we could catch up to him!


	4. The OC

**In hindsight, I rushed through what I have so far and forgot to put in some VERY important items. I did receive some questions on my OC such as**

' **What's your OC template?'**

 **and**

' **Can you give me a complete description of your OC?'**

 **My answer? Yes. I can answer both of those.**

 **Here is my *NEW* OC template.**

 **Name:  
Birthday: *Exclude the Year*  
Gender:  
Age:  
Height:  
Race: *May include Heritage*  
Eye Color:  
Hair Color:  
Clothes:  
Personality: *Check my BIO for help on this one*  
Favorite Music:  
Traits/Skills:  
Other Information:**

 **This is my main base for MALE OCs. With female OCs, it's the same, except there is a new category between** _ **Race**_ **and** _ **Eye Color**_ **called** _ **Measurements.**_ **Check out my BIO for more information.**

 **Here is Thomas' template.**

 **Name: Thomas 'Ender' Doom  
Birthday: November 21  
Gender: Male  
Age: 26 (At time of Disappearance)  
Height: 6' 5"  
Race: White. (German, Norwegian, Russian, AMERICAN.)  
Eye Color: Blue-Gray (He wears contacts, making one of his eyes look Purple)  
Hair Color: Dirty Blonde (Brown)  
Clothes: Ender Dragon Hoodie (Hood Portion : Ender Dragon Head, 2D Wings on Back), Black Jeans, Fila™ Men's Contingent Basketball Shoes (Red Black High Tops)  
Personality: ENTP (Extraverted, Intuitive, Thinking, Perceiving) *Explained more in BIO*  
Favorite Music: Dubstep (F-777, EnV, TheFatRat)  
Traits/Skills: Empathetic, Tactician, Free Runner, Understands Basic Medical Training  
Other Information: Watches Anime.**

 **So there you go!  
Since it's the weekend, I'll try to devote this ENTIRE day to writing. See you later!**

 **~Ndr  
**


End file.
